Mine
by HufflepuffHugz
Summary: Stiles has a panic attack and Peter is the one to find him after being hurt himself by a rogue omega, helping each other they both learn that they are not as alone as they thought. Steter. Stiles/Peter Rated M for possible later chapters.
1. Mine

**_I don't own Teen Wolf, just borrowing the characters, this is a Stiles/Peter Fic._**

**_I don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes (no doubt there are) please message me and I'll fix them up._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

The wind howled against the side of the house, and a branch from the tree, scratched against Stile's window.

Stiles lay on his back, starring at the ceiling. Today had been hell. He had been feeling more and more alone lately. Scott had barely spoken to him today, too wrapped up in Alison to notice him.

When he did speak to him it was to cancel their plans for tonight as he had told Alison he would go to her house and study with her.

Normally Stiles wouldn't have cared but lately it had been happening a lot. This was the fifth time this month Scott had canceled on him to do something with Alison.

Lately the only time Stiles' really hang out with Scott was at lunch at school, but even then Scott would spend that time talking about Alison until she arrived and then would be completely absorbed with her, to speak to him.

He was sick of being pushed to the side, like he didn't matter at all. It wasn't like he was expecting Scott to spend every second of the day with him. The last time they had hang out with just each other was over two months ago.

When he first realized they had been drifting apart he had tried to put more effort into it, organizing game nights, movies but each time Alison would want to do something with Scott or Scott would ask if they could do it the next weekend. They were supposed to be Best Friends, but lately Stiles couldn't think why.

Wiping his eyes, Stiles sat up and looked around his room Occult books littered the floor and his desk was clattered with papers on werewolf theories. So much time and effort spent on a friend who didn't seem to care less about him anymore.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, Stiles realized how lonely he was, all he had was Scott, he was never good at making friends and once he had, had Scott he never tried making anymore friends. He was alone.

Stiles was restless the scratching on the window seemed to be getting louder and louder and wasn't long before Stiles felt like the walls of the room were closing in.

Recognizing he was having a panic attack, he tried to slow his breathing. Great, after everything today all he needed was this.

Stiles tried to get his Ventolin from his desk drawer, but his legs gave out as he was half way across the room. Just as he was about to yell out for his dad, he remembered that his dad had the late shift and wouldn't be home till late the next morning.

This caused his breathing to become even more ragged and it wasn't long before his vision started blur.

Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him up onto their lap.

"Breathe. Come on Stiles, breathe with me, match my breathing."

He knew that voice but at that moment he couldn't place it. Trying to focus on the person behind him he tried matching his breathing with theirs. Slowly his breathing became easier and his vision started to clear.

"That's it Stiles."

Stiles' eyes snapped open as he realized who it was. Peter Hale, of all people it had to be him, though surprisingly he only felt relief it was him and not someone else to have seen him like that.

Breathing in deeply, Stiles could smell Peter's musky scent; it was comforting and made him feel safe and protected. Confused about these feelings Stiles went to move away but Peter's arms held him in place.

"I'm ok to get up thanks" attempting again Peter only pulled him closer. Sighing in irritation Stiles turned his head to look at Peter, only to be overcome with shock and worry.

"What the hell happened to you?" Quickly turning to face him fully Stiles looked Peter over.

His clothes were covered in blood, and he had a deep cut across his chest, that was slowly seeping blood.

"Run in with a rogue alpha"

"What caused the panic attack?" Peter asked quietly.

"I...just lots on my mind and let it all get to me, I'm ok now though." Stiles replied, lowering his eyes. Only then did he realize the position they were in, Stiles was now straddling Peter's lap and was pressed against his chest with hands pressed under the cut on Peter's chest.

Blushing bright red, Stiles looked up to see Peter smirking at him. Scrambling to get up, Stiles was surprised that Peter let him up this time.

"You're not alone" Peter said quietly. Stiles heart clenched painfully at that, it sure felt like he was.

Looking him over one more time Stiles looked conflicted before finally a look of determination settled on his face.

"I'll be back, Stay." Stiles said before he hurried out his room and across the hall to the bathroom. Grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet he quickly walked back to his room.

"Up, come on" Stiles glared down at Peter when he looked like he was going to argue.

Stiles felt his stomach do summersaults as he saw Peter smile at him before getting up. No! Stop brain, this is Peter, creepy uncle psycho killer Peter. Who killed a bunch of people, including his own niece.

But who wouldn't go a crazy, not being able to move and stuck with the memories of the fire replaying in your head and n company to take your mind off it, his subconscious suggested. Quickly shaking his head of those thoughts, Stiles moved to sit beside Peter on the bed.

"Ah…I um, need you to um..." blushing again Stiles motioned to his shirt.

Peter smirked at Stiles before lifting his shirt over his head. Stiles felt his face heat up even more, and tried not to stare too much at Peter's body. Focusing all his attention on the cut, Stiles grabbed some cleaning solution and applied it to the wound carefully.

Taping some gauze over it, Stiles put all the rubbish in the bin.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Peter said with a smile.

Stiles shrugged his shoulders in reply before leaving to grab a warm cloth from the bathroom. When he returned Peter was up and looking at the papers on his desk.

Staring at Peter for a few moments Stiles couldn't help but feel a little proud that Peter had let him clean up his wound. Whenever there was a big bad and if Peter was hurt he would always disappear instead of coming back with everyone else to get fixed up.

"Why let me?" At Peter's confused look, Stiles clarified.

"I mean why didn't you go to Derek about the attack."

Peter was quiet for a while before answering.

"You're pack." Peter said simply.

"Derek's your alpha though, and I'm just a weak human, I'm not really part of the..."

Peter's loud growl cut Stiles off and his shot up to see Peter turn and his eyes flash bright blue.

"You're Pack!" Peter growled out, Stiles realizing he had an angry werewolf in his room, backpedaled quickly.

"Yeah ok, I'm pack. Cool just calm down" Stiles blurted out.

Peter sighed and took a deep breath, before walking over to Stiles and pulling him down to sit on the bed with him. Grabbing Stiles' hands Peter looked directly in his eyes.

"You're Pack; you've always been pack, my pack." Peter's eyes flashed when he said that, before returning to normal.

"Derek doesn't completely accept me as part of his pack and Scott would never accept as part of his, but that hasn't been a problem as my wolf sees you as part of my pack. You will always be pack, even though I'm no longer an Alpha, you're still mine." Peter said before leaning in and capturing Stiles lips with his own.

* * *

**_Don't know if I'll continue or just leave it as a oneshot, depends if i get the writing bug again. :)_**

**_Hope you all liked it. _**

**_xoxo Kathleen xoxo_**


	2. Lacrosse and Movies

Hey everyone, here's chapter 2 enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2. Lacrosse and movies**

Utter shock that would be the description to describe Coach's face. Stiles had to stop himself from laughing at the expression.

"I quit the team." Those four words were enough to make Bobby Finstock speechless. Expert bench warmer, Stiles Stilinski had just quit.

"Good joke Stilinski, but not even you can try and trick me into letting you out of training today." It was obviously a joke, no way would Stiles suddenly quit out of the blue, especially when the last two games they had played, Stiles had gotten on the field to play.

I'm serious Coach, I quit I…Lacrosse is not really my thing, we both know that and it's taking up a lot of my time, time I could be using for homework and stuff. So…" Stiles trailed off, not sure what else there was to say.

Lacrosse only forced him to notice his weakness', at first it hadn't mattered as he had, had Scott but now with three wolves on the team it no longer gave you any chance at all and just left you with longer lasting bruises.

"I see…well if you're sure."

"I am" Stiles said with conviction.

"Ok, then I'll be expecting you're economics homework to be much better from now on then." Coach said before heading out the door.

Stiles laughed at that.

"Sure thing Coach" he replied as he watched the others grab their gear and head out onto the field.

"Stiles! Hurry up." Yelled Jackson from the door way. Stiles smiled at that, lately he and Jackson had become good friends surprisingly. After the Kanima incident, Jackson had really settled into the pack and become less of a douche.

"I'm not playing, you go on I'll talk to you later, Coach will be pissed if your late."

Jackson was suddenly beside him, worry etched on his face.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not playing." Stiles replied trying to reassure him.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Jackson suddenly leant in and started sniffing him.

"Hey personal boundaries dude!" Jackson smirked at Stiles' flustered look, before crossing his arms and waiting for an explanation.

Once Stiles realized that Jackson was not going to leave, he let out a resigned sigh.

"You're a pain in the ass." Stiles muttered, before explaining.

"I quit the team, I won't be playing anymore. Nothing's wrong I just don't want to play anymore."

Jackson was quiet for a while before finally speaking up.

"If that's what you want than that's fine but…I hope this isn't about Scott." Jackson's stare was rather intimidating by this point.

"It is a bit but not for the reason you think. Scott joined with the goal to be on first line, but I only joined for moral support. Plus dad was worried that I only had Scott as a friend and wanted me to join a group to try and be more social." Stiles felt his chest tighten at saying that.

Jackson reached forward and pulled him into hug before stepping back and clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, just because you're not playing, doesn't mean you can't stay and support your favorite player." Jackson said with a smirk,

"You mean Isaac?" Stiles asked casually.

Stiles' answer to that was a hit to the back of the head.

Stiles laughed and smirked at Jackson.

"OK, you loser." Stiles muttered as he grabbed his bag.

"You know it's not just you and Scott anymore." Jackson said staring at him for a minute. Stiles felt warmth spread through him at that, yeah it was definitely good having Jackson as a friend. Before he knew it Jackson was grabbing Stiles' arm and pulling him out to the field.

"Jackson! You're late. Laps now!" Coach yelled from the field.

"So, should I make a sign that says, 'Go Jackson." Stiles snickered

"I thought Isaac was your favorite player?" Jackson whispered to him before running onto the field.

Stiles laughed before saying "I lied."

Jackson's laughter from the field let him know he had heard him.

"Jackson stop messing about, 10 more laps" yelled Coach.

After practice Stiles waited outside the school for Jackson. After a run in with a wendigo a couple of weeks ago, Stiles' baby had been in the shop. Jackson had been taking him to and from school after Scott forgot to.

"Stiles, why weren't you playing?" Came Scott's voice from behind him.

Turning around to face him Stiles had to stop himself from sighing. He had been dreading this conversation since he had decided to quit.

"Hey, Scott." Stiles said quietly.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I've quit, I don't enjoy it anymore. I only joined for you, and I hate playing truthfully, it's not even a little bit fun anymore especially when it's against werewolves, and in case you don't remember us humans are fragile."

Stiles had to look away at the hurt look that crossed Scott's face.

"I didn't realize. Why didn't you tell me sooner, that's how you felt?"

"You're never around, we barely hang out anymore." Stiles whispered.

"I'm…we hung out just last…" Scott tailed off, obviously trying to remember when they last hang out.

"Yeah…" Stiles said when Scott couldn't remember the last time.

The silence was broken by Jackson stepping out.

"You ready Stiles?" he asked looking between the two.

"Yeah I'm ready." Stiles replied as he bent down and grabbed his bag.

Scott's head snapped up.

"Why are you getting a lift with Jackson? Where's your car?" Scott exclaimed.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"It's in the shop dumb ass! Remember the wendigo attack. Stiles hitting it with his jeep. Ring any bells. For god sake McCall haven't you noticed I've been taking him to and from school for the past fortnight?" Jackson asked exasperatedly.

Scott's bewildered look was answer enough for Jackson, who then muttered something too low for Stiles to hear. Scott growled at whatever Jackson had said though but Jackson only rolled his eyes and turned to head for the car.

"I'm sorry Stiles, I guess I forgot." Scott said.

"I know, it's ok."

Jackson honking the horn interrupted the silence.

"I'd better go." Stiles said

"Ok, I'll…I'll talk to you later then."

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow at the meeting anyway." Stiles answered before getting into the car.

"You alright?" Jackson asked once he was in the car.

"I will be if you come over and watch the Avengers with me."

Jackson laughed and smiled over at Stiles before answering.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jacks." Stiles sat back and smiled, if someone had told him a few months ago that Jackson Whitemore had agreed to come over to his house to watch movies with him he would have had them committed.

Normally it was Scott, who would be coming over for movie nights, but lately it had been Jackson; it felt good to have more than one friend to spend time with.

When they arrived at Stiles' house, Stiles grabbed some snacks from the kitchen before heading up to his room.

The sight he was greeted with was not one he would have guessed, Jackson was half shifted and sniffing around everywhere in the room.

"What you doing'?" Stiles asked slowly.

Jackson turned to face Stiles, eyes flashing blue.

"Why was Peter here?"

Stiles' face blushed bright red.

"Um."

Jackson's eyes bulged at Stiles' blush

"It's not what you think, he was hurt and came by for help, but it was when I was having a panic attack. So he calmed me down, and yeah." Stiles rushed to say.

"Is that all that happened?" Jackson asked, shifting back to normal.

"Um, yes?" Jackson glared at Stiles' answer.

"It was only a kiss that's it…a long kiss, but just a kiss." Stiles admitted.

"Peter? You kissed Peter? Peter Hale?" Jackson exclaimed.

"Yeah but, but…" Jackson cut off Stiles' rambling by pulling him over to the bed and sitting them down.

"Do you like him?"

"No!...maybe a little." Stiles sighed in frustration.

They were quiet for a while before Stiles noticed Jackson start to grin.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Stiles asked.

"_Stiles and Peter sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G_" Stiles covered Jackson's mouth with his hand, to stop him singing.

"Shut up" Stiles' face was now beet red.

"At least he has good taste." Jackson said, grabbing one of the drinks and taking a sip. Stiles smiled at that.

"Thanks Jacks."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let it go to your head." He replied.

At about 11pm, Jackson got up and stretched.

"I better be off." Stiles nodded and got up and walked Jackson out.

"Pack meeting tomorrow night, you excited to see your new crush?"

Shoving him out the door, Stiles couldn't help but grin, truthfully he was both nervous and excited.

"Oi! Lover boy." Jackson yelled out from the car.

"I'll pick you up at 7pm ok?"

Stiles nodded and yelled back,

"Yeah see you then."

Waving good bye, Stiles watched as Jackson disappeared down the street.

Stiles was a pile of nerves by the time Jackson arrived the next day. All night he had been stressing about seeing Peter today.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied, as he put his seat belt on. It wasn't long before they arrived. Just as Jackson put the car in park, Stiles' door opened causing him to jump in fright.

"Evening Stiles." Peter drawled.

"Hi." Stiles squeaked out.

Peter was wearing form fitting jeans and a low cut top with his usual jacket on.

"Stop drooling and get out of my car." Turning to glare at Jackson, Stiles felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"You look a bit flushed Stiles." Peter smirked causing Stiles to only go redder.

"Stop flirting you two, were going to be late." Jackson yelled as he headed up to the loft, leaving them behind.

"After you, Stiles." Peter whispered to him.

The meeting was terrible. Jackson kept smirking at him whenever he looked over at Peter, and Peter had barely looked away from him the entire meeting. The feel of his heated gaze throughout the meeting had made it too hard to concentrate on what Derek and Scott were talking about.

Eventually Derek must have gotten sick of no one really paying attention and kicked everyone out.

Stepping into the cool, Stiles tried to calm his self-down. Damn Peter for being so distracting with his good looks and stupid smirks. Rubbing his arms to keep warm he looked up at the moon, only five more days till the full moon he thought suddenly.

"Cold?" Peter's voice interrupted his thoughts just as he was about to answer a weight settled on his shoulders. Peter's jacket now hung loosely over him, his scent surrounding him. It was woodsy and slightly smokey and something that was all Peter, Stiles couldn't help taking in a deep breath and hugging the jacket closer.

Realizing what he was doing he quickly looked up at Peter.

"Aren't you cold now?" Stiles asked motioning to Peter.

"Werewolf remember, we're always hot." Peter smirked as he said the last part.

Stiles laughed before saying thanks for the jacket. Peter smiled back, a genuine, non-smirk smile. It made Stiles heart skip a beat. Stiles realized he wanted to keep that smile there. Looking up into Peter's eyes, all Stiles could think was 'crap, I'm in trouble now'.

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Sorry for any spelling errors, message me if you see any and i will fix them.


End file.
